<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Engaged Away From It All by Dreamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683076">Getting Engaged Away From It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin'>Dreamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting Away From It All [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after they started dating, Steve knows it's time for something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting Away From It All [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Engaged Away From It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts">afteriwake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to <i>Getting Away From It All</i>, inspired by the 50 Kisses prompt "Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was a bundle of nerves as he drove and it was all because of the woman sitting next to him. She, of course, was completely oblivious. Darcy was happy to do all the talking, mostly about team gossip. It seemed like almost everyone on the team had found someone to love, though not everyone was ready to take the plunge.</p><p>He, on the other hand, was ready and eager. It was the sole purpose of this trip to his Vermont cabin, though Darcy thought it was just another long weekend in their hideaway. The ring was already there, waiting for them.</p><p>
  <em>I’m just glad I didn’t have it with me this week – I would’ve given it to her already with a blurted, “Marry me, Darcy” and that’s not how I want this proposal to go.</em>
</p><p>The sky was darkening as they pulled up to the cabin. Inside, Steve took their suitcases upstairs while Darcy took the groceries to the kitchen. A quick check of the ring and he was back downstairs.</p><p>She was just putting the perishables in the fridge when he approached her, grinning despite the massive butterflies in his stomach. “Before you start dinner, I need to show you something.”</p><p>“Oh God,” Darcy muttered, “please tell me you didn’t find another bat in the bedroom. We still don’t know how the first one got in.” Getting the creature out of the house without anyone getting hurt had been a two-person effort.</p><p>Steve chuckled. “Nothing like that. C’mon.” He took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom, only letting go once they were both in the room.</p><p>Darcy looked around, confused, then turned to him. “What did you want to show me?”</p><p>He grinned. “Look at the bed, Darce.”</p><p>“Oookay.” She looked at the four-poster bed, frowning slightly. “Nothing’s-” She cut herself off when she saw the black velvet ring box on her pillow. Walking slowly, as if in a daze, she went over to it and picked it up then turned back to him, asking quietly, “Steve?” She looked like she couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p>“Open it, Darcy,” he murmured as he approached her.</p><p>With trembling hands, Darcy picked up the box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring with a ruby on one side and a sapphire on the other. “Oh, Steve…” she whispered, awed. By the time she looked at him, he was already down on one knee.</p><p>“Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me, Darcy Lewis. You’re my best friend, my light, and the love of my life. Will you marry me?”</p><p>She dropped to her knees on the soft rug then threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into an impressively strong hug for someone so tiny and kissing him with all the passion he knew she had in her before he could even contemplate that this was a resounding “Yes!”</p><p>Once his brain caught up, though, he was kissing her back, thankful for all the chances he’d taken that got them to this point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>